


A Crow's Love

by Kairipopa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairipopa/pseuds/Kairipopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only slightly embarrassing having a stuffed animal at the age of 18. It was slightly more embarrassing that he slept with said stuffed animal every night. It was mortally embarrassing that Sawamura had named the stuffed animal Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crow's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly late birthday present for my friend Tina, but I hope everyone enjoys!

It was only slightly embarrassing having a stuffed animal at the age of 18. It was slightly more embarrassing that he slept with said stuffed animal every night. It was mortally embarrassing that Sawamura had named the stuffed animal Suga, since the small crow with a tiny white fluff of hair resembled the man quite well. And, if that wasn't enough embarrassment to put him to shame, Daichi would talk to the stuffed animal daily.

It wasn't that he had no friends, of course he could talk to Asahi or Michimiya, but talking to this stuffed animal made it seem like he was talking to Suga, without the embarrassing reveal of feelings and secrets kept. He could also cry in front of this stuffed animal, which he rarely did in front of his best friend in order to not seem weak. He was the captain of the volleyball team after all, he was supposed to be strong mentally and physically. 

That strength dwindled down to nothing when he was around Suga. He could easily be lectured and yelled at by him, and Daichi would stand there and be grateful for his best friend’s words. He had no self-restraint when it came to his crush of many years, and he had to bite his tongue many times when he was about to make a romantic or sexual comeback.

It was hard to keep his composure in practice as well. Seeing Suga in shorts was a blessing, and he knew the rest of his teammates thought that way too. Daichi wasn't blind, he saw how girls and boys alike looked at Suga like he was an angel in disguise. This is why Sawamura knew that he had no way of getting Suga to like him. ‘He's my best friend for god’s sake,’ Daichi would think. 

It was a hard practice at Karasuno today. The heat outside had really knocked the entire team out, and school had been pulling on Daichi’s mind all day. He had two projects to complete and he forgot to do one of his more important projects. Even when Daichi got home to relax, the first thing he heard was his parents arguing, probably over something small and stupid again. He walked to his room and closed the door, throwing his things on the bed and hugging his stuffed animal tightly.

Daichi had to force tears to come out, otherwise he was going to sit there on his bed and feel numb, which was worse than feeling pain. Once the tears began to fall, they wouldn't stop. He began talking to the stuffed animal about everything that occurred today.

“And… and Suga won't ever… ever realize how much I-” Daichi shut his eyes tight, not able to make out the words ‘I love him’. “He's just so, perfect, you know?” He knew that the crow plushie couldn't reply, but it was the best he could get. “He's so polite too… I'm sure that if I told him, he would politely turn me down and… I don't think I could handle that.” He began to cry even harder now. “I wish he could just flat out reject me already so I can give up this small hope.”

“Who said I was ever going to reject you?” Daichi’s head whipped towards his door fast, mortified by the fact that his best friend, the person who he was just confessing his feelings to theoretically, was standing in his doorway, looking about as heartbroken as the man laying on his bed.

“Suga… I…” Daichi couldn't form words. He was in shock, for sure, but what exactly did his best friend mean by “who said I was ever going to reject you?”

Suga walked over to Daichi’s bed and set a bag on the blanket. “I could tell you were upset today so I bought some shoyu ramen from the supermarket and came here. I didn't expect a whole confession though.” He gave a small smile to Daichi which made the captain’s heart flutter in disbelief. 

“And, if you would like to hear my side as well, I think you're pretty charming yourself, Daichi.” Suga said, passing him the bowl of ramen. Daichi set the bowl on his table and gave Suga a tight hug.

“Are you… serious?” He choked out. There was no way that Daichi would handle this being a joke, he hoped that these feelings were genuine.

“Of course, now eat up that ramen before it gets cold.” Sugawara lectured, bringing Daichi into his lap and grabbing the stuffed animal that had a few too many tear stains on it. Suga smiled at it, then placed it back where he found it.

Suga simply wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist and let his head rest against his shoulder while the latter ate his shoyu ramen. Of course Suga knew what his favorite food was and he knew how to make him feel better. When Daichi finished he set the bowl and spoon off on the side table and leant back into Suga.

“Tha-”

“Don't thank me, Daichi. It's just my job.” He could feel Suga smile into his shoulder, and it was enough to make Daichi smile as well.

“How long?” He asked, trying to figure out how or why this was happening.

“Hm, I’d say since our first year? You were a little intriguing to me, I suppose.” He said. 

“But why me?” Daichi asked out of his insecurity. “I'm no one special, any person could hold up a team like I can, and I'm certainly not the nicest…”

“But you're Daichi.” Suga said, lifting his head. “And I've fallen for a Sawamura Daichi that's strong as well as a good captain to his team, and even a good friend to all of your peers.” Suga was starting to get into his protective mode, where he would defend his friends at all costs. Daichi had only seen it once before, where Asahi was being picked on by some teenagers in the street. It could turn scary, especially because Suga cares so passionately about his friends.

“You're everything to me, Daichi.” He felt a small press of lips against his cheek, and quickly turned around to see a slight smirk on Suga’s face.

“Well, captain?” Suga teased, letting his fingers roam up to Daichi’s face.

“You're my world, Koushi.”


End file.
